User talk:Dynovan
Welcome to Party Central! Welcome to Party Central (Or Dyno's Talk page XD)! Feel free to leave me a message, but please do not spam. May the gods be with you! Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 16:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Dyno.......? Hey, Dyno! Didn't know you were on this wiki! That's cool! Let me know if you need help with anything. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 15:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah! i like him. you stole my eagle pic >:3 BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG. The welcome box worked. Err... don't mind it....☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 16:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) |} It's cool. I'm not really mad. So have you seen my characters? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Four. Here's their links: Loka, Harina, Kaiyne, and Vazase BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 17:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Characters There wasn't much info about the Life Lord. Add some more, like his history, his appearence, his weapons, add a picture of what he looks like even BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 13:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) i might delete it hey dynovan im MIGHT delete the "Dynovan's characters" page i kinda find it very useless and as well i think your roleplaying character is kinda stupid (please don't think of me as rude) cause no one and i mean NO ONE can control other not even the universe it's true i know many people have told me tha ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 05:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo! You online? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 19:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure. It's fine :) BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 20:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sure thing! Firestar022 22:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) no prob!! Firestar022 12:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Dyno, right back 'atcha! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 16:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) PWEASE GET ON CHAT! IMMA BORED ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 21:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I was looking at the time when you posted it, 12:02? (here) wow! you stayed up? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 16:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I am now. :D But I'm not gonna be on after I log out. XD ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾WE LUV YOU, 2011!☽ 15:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Heyy dyno! Yeah, I haven't seen speedy at all lately BTA~But I Set Fire to Rain, Watched It Burn.... 22:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, about your blog asking us about fireh and BTA, I don't really approve it cuz there's a big gap that won't let them be together. And also, if you want to be a chat mod/admin, ask greeny. ;D❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 23:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I will have to think about it. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 22:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Heya! I've seen that u made 4 characters. (right?) Well, please go here and read RPing character guidelines. thanx! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 18:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can only have 3. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 18:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Just started: 1 character :50 edits: 2 characters :100 edits: 3 characters :200 edits: 4 characters :300 edits: 5 characters :500 edits: 6 characters :600 edits: 7 characters :800 edits: 8 characters :1,000 edits: 9 characters NOTE: YOU MUST REACH THE NUMBER OF EDITS TO MAKE YOUR DESIRED NUMBER OF CHARACTERS. THERE ARE NO EXCEPTIONS. That is why [[User:Greenshine2|'''Akina]][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 19:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC)''' Hello! I found couple of pics that should be good for disco. here: just say which one u like. or if u want both. :3 ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 20:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome ok! Just tell me when you post it on Disco's page. and i don't know anything about the Mii thing and u recieving a gift....XD ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 13:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I know how to make polls on this wiki. I'm going to put a poll on the home page, and for the poll i'm gonna ask if you should be the admin. ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 14:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok~! JUST MAKE IT EPIC. ^-^ :D ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 00:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, imma be in-active, for like, forever. Tell everyone, k? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Meep.☽ 00:41, January 20, 2012 (UTC) can chu come to chat??? ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 01:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Shoot Dang it.. i keep missing u... well i think it is because i live in the U.S.A. and u live in.. England... i think.....? well meassage me back ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 12:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ... *sighs* I'm gonna leave sooner or later. EVERYONE'S MAKING NEW CHARACTERS, TOO MUCH STUFF TO UPDATE! Even you can handle yourself. Oh well, it is what it is. ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Meep.☽ 14:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Pwease? Dyno.. if u r on... can chu please come to chat.. imma bored. ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 14:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Heya! *rambles on* Do you want to make a fanfic together? It should be about how the gods/goddesses came to be... please reply a.s.a.p! I'm excited! XDDD ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Don't leave us, BTA... we love you!☽ 00:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) OK! You do one half, and I'll do one half. let's start it on the weekend. ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Don't leave us, BTA... we love you!☽ 02:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...lemme make a blog, telling everyone bout it, k? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Don't leave us, BTA... we love you!☽ 03:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) can chu come to chat? ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 21:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC)